The Uncanny X-Men: 2inister's Wrath
This is a sequel to Uncanny X-Men. Plot Nathaniel Essex was Charles Xavier's former associate until Essex started searching for a cure for his wife, who was a mutant. He started testing it out on captured mutants, but all failed. Finally, when his lab was stormed because his sick expiriments were revealed, he fell down and was accidently injected with his own serum. It went wrong and turned him into something more powerful then he had ever imagined... something sinister! 80 years later, Xavier spots Essex fleeing from a mutant's right meeting. Essex boards a helicopter before Xavier and Jean could catch up to him. Essex landed in a lab for into a strange world called The Savage Land, where he and his loyal "man-made mutants", The Marauders, had been hiding out for years. He sends his Marauders to Xavier's Institute in Westchester. The X-Men found themselves being stalked by strange people.... Xavier thinks they're mutants until he finds they can not be found anywhere on Cerebro. The Marauders return to The Savage Land with DNA samples from the X-Men so Sinister can clone them all. Later, Sinister's X-Men attack the Institute,and these, like The Marauders, can't be found on Cerebro. The real X-Men make it to the very top of the Institute and see Sinister taking off in his helicopter. Sinister yells "Who won now, Charles?!" at Xavier just before Cyclops tries to blast at it. The blast is blocked by a flying green half-ptredactyl creature named "Sauron". Sauron swoops down and kidnaps Jean. Cyclops yells "Jean!"and tries blasting Sinister's helicopter again. Xavier tells him to calm down and that he will use Cerebro to track down Jean. Later, Xavier finds Jean and sends the Blackbird to get her. The members on the Blackbird, going to save Jean, are Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Cyclops and Beast. They land in the Savage Land and are immediately attacked by Prism and Gambit. Gambit throws his cards at Cyclops but he blasts them down, then Prism attacks Nightcrawler but Nightcrawler teleports behind Gambit and knocks him out. Prism escapes before being attacked by Beast. Shadowcat and Wolverine drag Prism into the Backbird while Cyclops, Beast and Nightcrawler talk about how they will infiltrate Sinister's lab. Nightcrawler suggests he can teleport inside, but Beast points out Sinister already knows the X-Men's powers and is probably already prepared. Cyclops looks into the sky for a brief moment and says "Beast, lets take the risks. Kurt is the only one who can get us all in there." Shadowcat walks up and says "ahem." Cyclops tells the X-Men to go in groups. Wolverine and Shadowcat take Gambit inside, as he is the only one who knows what Sinister has in store. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler, Beast and Cyclops teleport inside and find Scrambler talking with Riptide and Vertigo. The two turn around and notice The X-Men. Verigo blasts at Beast while Scrambler attacks Cyclops. Cyclops is about to blast at Scrambler but he causes Scott's visor to malfunction and he accidently blasts a hole through the roof. Meanwhile, Riptide flings a huge storm at Nightcrawler and almost kills him, but, lucky for Nightcrawler, he teleports just in time for Riptide to miss and hit Vertigo. More to be added. Cast X-Men *Kevin Spacey - Professor X *Michael C. Hall - Cyclops *Emily Blunt - Jean Grey *Emma Roberts - Shadowcat *Key Chandler - Beast *Zoe Saldana - Storm *Scott Porter - Angel *Iwan Rheon - Nightcrawler *Maggie Q - Psylocke *Chris Pine - Iceman *Nina Dorev - Rogue *Jared Padelecki - Colossus *Steve Bacic - Wolverine The Marauders *Mark Strong - Mister Sinister *Tony Jaa - Riptide *Gerard Butler - Scalphunter *Britney Spears - Vertigo *Selena Gomez - Archlight *Adam Baldwin - Harpoon *Kurt Angel - Blockbuster *James Marsden - Sauron *Josh Holloway - Gambit *Matthew Bomer - Scrambler *Matthew Goode - Prism *Julie Benz - Malice *Triple H - Sabertooth *Jensen Ackles - Sunspot *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos - Lady Mastermind Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Uncanny X-Men Franchise